One Simple Question
by Celivy
Summary: Two lone figures rest upon the spire of Temporal Tower silently, until the clumsy fairy asks the majestic beast a carefully thought out question that proceeds to make Dialga question the meaning of its existence as it struggles to find and answer to a question it wished Celebi never asked. "Um, Dialga-samma?" "What is it Celebi-chan?" "W.. What is time?" One Shot.


I don't own Pokemon.  
Never had and never will.

* * *

"Dialga-sama," The miniscule, mint colour, large-eyed fairy like creature let its shimmering, water blue orbs meet with those of the legendary cobalt dragon that was known to govern time itself, trembling in its presence.

"Celebi, what do you need my presence for?" Dialga's deep, and soothing voice allowed even the shyest of Pokemon to relax.

"I'd just like for you to explain something for me, it's a question that I still can't answer." Celebi's voice was much higher compared to that of the dragon, and it seemed a lot less rushed than before, yet it was still uneasy.

"Go ahead, no need to be shy." Dialga chuckled as two smudges of pink appeared on both sides of Celebi's face as it frantically attempted to hide it with its hands.

After letting out an extensive sigh, the creature stared deeply into the pupils of the mahogany eyed beast. "What is time?"

The two of them rested at the spire of an azure tower, with many artic blue arches supporting it. The two of them lay on the smooth, tan bricked flooring, a mystical lapis alter resting behind the two creatures. Six rugged pillars of stone were propped around the edges of the spire, each sharing the same colour as the stone it rested on. The skies were dark, with pinpricks of light shining down on them during the moonless night.

"Well Celebi," Dialga's eyes shifted towards the stars as it tried to define time's true meaning, or rather, its true meaning. "Most Pokemon describe it as where the sun is positioned according to their current location, for example, when the sun is directly overhead of them, they call it noon."

"Like when the moon would be above us it would be midnight, right?" Celebi glared at blotch of darkness where the moon would have been if it wasn't so close to the sun.

"Yes, and other creatures," Dialga allowed a bittersweet smile to form over its otherwise emotionless frown as it thought of the human species, or 'race' as they like to call themselves, "like to represent it with numbers."

"Is that what time is?" Dialga shook its head at this, before the creature continued. "How about, weeks, months, years or millenniums, is that what time is?"

"Well, to most humans" Dialga nearly snarled the species name, "that's what time is. But to me, it's nowhere near as simple as that. Some creatures say that time is a straight line that extends infinitely, without any true limit, consisting of both the past events and events to come."

"So kind of like the past being a place of their memories and the future being the unknown."

"Yes," Dialga nodded its head, encouraging its pupil, "And the point in the middle is the present, being the time that they are doing something as we speak."

"So Dialga-sama, is that what time is?"

"Well, to many it is, but I do not share the same viewpoint as them."

"What about seasons?"

"Seasons, ah yes, one of the many things that change here, changing many creature's behaviour, and the weather as well. The climate and environments differ, but to me, that isn't what time is. If it was always winter, then would that still be time? To me, it's only a component of time, like everything else we've talked about thus far."

"Dialga-sama, then please tell me, what does time mean to you?"

Dialga couldn't help but smile at its energetic pupil that fidgeted with its fingers, reminding itself on how naïve it was. "Time to me isn't a straight line Celebi, there are countless lines heading in every direction. Branching off, or completely separating itself from the rest. To me, time isn't only numbers, memories and adventures to come, to me time is just a representation of space, and space being a representation of time. It is hard to explain, let alone comprehend. Celebi, can you please explain what you understand?"

"So when I travel through time, let's say to the past, I'm heading back on the line that I'm on before and creating more paths that will be walked, so I'm changing both time and space at the same time? Is that what you wanted me to understand?" Celebi seemed intrigued by the explanation it was given, staring up at Dialga, astounded at its seemingly limitless knowledge.

"It's fairly basic, but yes, to me that's what time truly is. But Celebi," Dialga turned to the fairy like creature, its gaze softening at its sight.

"What is it sensei?" Celebi asked, noticing the unusual softness of Dialga's eyes.

"What is time to you?"

* * *

Author's Note.

Well, this is a surprise, isn't it? To be honest, time was a concept that I've explored a lot on my own, and I continue to explore to this very day. To be honest, I've only recently found what I believe time is, so I kind of imagined myself from another timeline that is directly connected with the one I'm in right now asking my current self in this timeline (The one who's typing this) about time. To be honest I didn't notice as hours flew bye as I sat in front of the monitor I use, completely forgetting about my stomach that begged to be fed. When I say I need inspiration, it's normally this that I need, since I'm normally overwhelmed with the amount of options I have. Oh yeah, you're probably wondering why I've wrote this One-Shot, and it's because it's my way of celebrating my birthday. I hope you enjoyed it, and for any criticism, your beliefs on what time is, or even what I've made you think, feel free to share your thoughts with me via a review or PM respectively.

Enjoy any holidays you may be celebrating this year, and thanks for reading through all of this. One or one hundred viewers, it doesn't truly matter to me, all that matters to me is that one person out there enjoys what I enjoy doing.

The Wandering Spirit,  
~Livy


End file.
